


John Uses His Words

by Bead



Series: Previously Unpublished SGA Stories [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has trouble saying stuff, but he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Uses His Words

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Rodney murmured into John’s collar bone as he worked his way across his lover’s chest. 

“Mmmm,” John replied noncommittally, threading his fingers through Rodney’s hair. 

A few moments later, Rodney looked up. John had gone kind of still. “You okay?” 

Inhaling sharply and giving Rodney an apologetic smile, John said, “Yeah, just thinking.” 

“About? Rodney crossed one arm over John’s chest and rested his chin on his own wrist. 

John squirmed a little. “I’m still not so good with some words,” he mumbled, not quite looking Rodney in the eye.

Rolling his head to he could catch John’s glance, Rodney raised his eyebrows. 

John touched Rodney’s arm and thinned his lips in a determined fashion and finally said awkwardly, “I know what _you_ look like when you see me. And that’s…it’s…” 

“Oh,” Rodney could feel himself flush. 

John grinned and brushed his fingertips over Rodney’s cheek. “There’s that. Your skin goes pink sometimes, almost glows.” He tugged on an ear. “Here, too.” 

Rodney batted his hand away and John laughed, hauling Rodney up his chest and rolling them over. “Sometimes you blush all the way town to here,” he murmured, fascinated, as he traced the color down Rodney’s chest. He pressed a somewhat shy kiss right over Rodney’s breastbone.

“And your eyes are really bright when you’re happy, and when …” John swallowed and his voice lowered, soft and a little shy. “They go all wide and dark until there’s just the tiniest little slit of blue.” 

Rodney palmed the back of John’s neck and drew him down into a languid kiss. John made an amused hum. 

“Hmm?” Rodney asked, nuzzling his nose against John’s cheek. 

“You almost always kiss me when your eyes go like that.”


End file.
